May the Darkness Take Us Both
by BakuB
Summary: A slight AU story. Okay, so some of you may know how the series ended, what if things weren't that simple? What if things were much different? Warning! Yaoi and rape, don't like, don't read! You have been warned. I don't own, so don't sue.


Yami:

He awoke. He had no idea where he was, or, for that matter, when. One thing the pharaoh remembered was when Bakura, the self proclaimed Thief King, had stormed his palace with the corpse of his father, and then from there became a constant thorn in his side. What he vaguely could recall was Diabound, at his host's instruction, send out a blinding light toward him, and then, nothing. He tried to rub at his eyes, but discovered his arms couldn't reach. He was bound and shackled, hands, feet, and torso on some kind of stone platform, could it be a sacrificial alter of some kind? For the first time in his life that he could recall, the pharaoh felt fear.

Bakura:

He was just outside the room he had deposited the unconsciousness pharaoh in, when he heard his victim stir. He hated the pharaoh and all he represented. The pharaoh's family was responsible for all that Bakura had suffered through in his life. Bakura was going to break the pharaoh in every way imaginable, starting with this...

"Hello Pharaoh, I see you've awakened. That's good, because I need you awake for this." He laughed as he creeped beside his captive on the platform. It suddenly seemed to occur to the pharaoh that he was stripped of his clothing, the grin grew wider on the Thief King's face when the pharaoh knew of this. He waited for his victim to say something, struggle or move, anything that would make him laugh and continue to do what would break the great pharaoh's blank stare and make his breath hitch in fear. He already could feel the fear in the air around him, he just needed some kind of sign that would urge him forward.

Yami:

"W-what are you planning to do to me?" the pharaoh asked. Stupid question, he knew the answer. He knew when saw that not only did he not have clothes, but that the Thief King was only wearing the long red robe he customarily saw him wearing. When Bakura sat beside him on the platform, he could not contain his fear behind a blank face any longer. He began to struggle, only to realize it was in vain. He whimpered in despair when it dawned on him that he was helpless.

Bakura:

"Hehehe, I'm planning on taking everything from you, that includes your life. Your family took everything from me. My family, my friends, my home, and eventually even my freedom, but I broke away from that just to get revenge for all those you slaughtered and for myself. Ah hell, it's mostly for myself. But let's cut to the chase shall we?"

He didn't wait a moment longer as he crawled over the struggling pharaoh laughing. "Now this going to hurt you a lot." he sneered. Bakura held the pharaoh's lower half down as he entered him slowly. It brought forth a earsplitting scream from his victim. "Now, now, we've just begun." the Thief King laughed again, "There still loads of fun to be had." He then began to forcefully move himself in and out of the pharaoh.

Yami:

"Get out of me! What are you doing?!" the pharaoh yelled. The cry was cut short as the man atop began his rough movements, bringing forth another scream of pain. He was being torn up inside, even his struggling came against him, making the pain worse than ever. The pharaoh sure had never knew this would happen, that he would come to know the agony and shame of this. And the sounds above him... The shear enjoyment he was taking in this, it was enough to make anyone sick. Why? Why was this happening to him? And the pain didn't lessen at all! Where were his men? Where were they? "Please stop!" he pleaded between screams.

Bakura:

"' Please stop?' 'Get out?' HAHAHAHAHA! You're kidding me right? Good one Pharaoh, but I'm enjoying myself far too much and you deserve this pain and so much more for what you've done!" He continued to rape the pharaoh, quickening his speed and grunting louder. No one could save his victim now. That's right, feel the hopelessness, drown in despair My Dear Pharaoh. He thought.

Yami:

There was no reasoning with this guy! He hoped that someone would find them soon, but his hope was growing dimmer with every pain filled second. The pain only increased to mind numbing levels when Bakura quickened his pace. The moans coming from the other nauseated him. The pharaoh, unable to look at the man assaulting him, began to retreat into himself, but the pain wouldn't leave him even in his thoughts. How was he to face anyone after this?

Bakura:

He could see the pharaoh was giving in to despair, that was good, it was getting him one step closer to totally destroying the pharaoh. Bakura soon saw the pharaoh retreating into his thoughts and absolutely would not stand for that! His closed fist reeled back and hit it's mark dead on. "You will watch what is being done to you Pharaoh! You WILL SHOW ME RESPECT!!" He screamed.

Yami:

The pharaoh groaned, both for the pain in his jaw from being punched, and for not being allowed to escape into his mind. He had no choice but to look into the eyes of the maniac who was raping him. The lunatic laughed again before he proceeded to tear up his insides through the vile action. He didn't scream anymore, he'd scream his throat completely raw. He had no idea how much longer it took, it lasted too long as it was, but it last he felt Bakura's cum release inside him, and the man pulled out, got off of him, and left the room with a laugh. He tried his best to curl into himself, but refused to cry. He did not want the thief to get the satisfaction of knowing he hurt him in the worst way. It was impossible he knew, how could anyone be violated in such a way and not be affected? He couldn't help trying anyway.

Bakura:

He continued to violently thrust his hardened member into the pharaoh until he released his load. "That wasn't so bad, was it Ou-sama? But things are about to get a lot worse for you." the Thief King laughed when he left the room. He thought the whole plan to torture and kill the pharaoh in the place where he had once lived was priceless, no one who, even if they thought he might return to Kul Elna, would think to look for him in that place until it was too late.

Yami:

The pharaoh wondered what horrible thing Bakura was thinking of doing next. Ou-sama? Why did that sound so familiar? It was a Japanese title...That was it wasn't it? He completely remembered his life with Yugi and his other modern friends, he could hear their voices clearly and... He awakened yet again, this time to the reality around him. A Shadow Game, he could tell. Sitting in front of him was the spirit of the Millennium Ring, the one he knew not who he was before, but had a pretty good guess that he in truth was Bakura, the Thief King, from back in ancient days. Then he wondered, if this was a game, was the memory he just awakened from a real memory, or was it part of the game?

Bakura:

"You've awakened from the field Ou-sama." Bakura laughed, "At last the real battle can begin. This is a tabletop RPG based out of your ancient memories, Ou-sama. Before we truly begin, let me guess, you're wondering if the memory you just relived is what really happened back then, or if it is just a situation I created for this game. That is what happened back then, yes, I did it! I violated you, raped you, it felt damned good too!"

Yami:

He suddenly felt very sick. Before he could even think he turned and retched right then and there. No doubt the monster would start laughing that wild laughter when he saw. The pharaoh would not break his cool demeanor, this was probably just a mind game he was playing. "So, what are the conditions for victory of either side?"

Bakura:

Bakura did indeed laugh at the site of the pharaoh throwing up. Little did the pharaoh know that his words were not a lie. "Okay Pharaoh, it's simple either way, if I kill your 'game' self, I win. If your friends, Yugi, and the others find your true name, you win. But if I win, I think your friends in there may just die! Let's continue shall we?"

Yami:

He's always gambling with lives, and now Yugi's in danger.... "Okay Bakura, let's do this!"

* * *

The Thief King returned with clothes on, a whip, and the Millennium Rod which was stolen from Priest Seto. He had a very bad feeling as to what Bakura had in mind for this, but he was still just as helpless as before...And still without his clothes! The madman inched closer.

Bakura:

He laughed at the pharaoh's absurd confidence. "You do know that the loser is banished to the shadows forever, do you not? Are you so certain of victory? You are allowed to move a priest and some soldiers this turn, who will you move?" he asked, though he was sure of the answer.

* * *

"I'm a fair man Ou-sama, I'll let you choose your next form of torture. Which will it be? Shall I brutally carve something into your flesh, or whip you bloody? Your choice..." sneered the Thief King, "Afterward, I think I'll fuck you again, but at least you get your choice before that happens."

Yami:

"Yes, I am well aware and have hope and confidence on my side. Let's see... Priest Shaada and the party with him are the ones closest to my 'game' self, I'll move them toward the village."

* * *

The priest known as Shaada somehow knew the Pharaoh would be found in Kul Elna where that thief had claimed to be from. If he was right, they might just be able to save him from the clutches of the madman... Please hold on Pharaoh, we're coming. he thought.

The pharaoh visibly gulped when presented with such choices, and with the thought of being violated again. His throat was still raw from the last time too. Weakly, he spoke up, "The whip." he said, barely above a whisper. He waited for his punishment to come.

Bakura:

"Very well Pharaoh, but they are still a few days journey from our 'game' selves, I could still win. Heheheh."

* * *

"The whip is it? I knew you would choose that. In fact, I'm glad, because I don't want to bloody this knife just yet. This is what I'm planning to kill you with." With a quick lash of the whip, a swoosh and crack sounded in the air, but he didn't hit the pharaoh just then. Bakura just wanted the pharaoh to know how accurate he was with the weapon. He grinned, knowing he was going to enjoy this!

Yami:

Yugi, and his friends made their way into the tomb that was being built in their friend, who they knew as Pharaoh, and Yami's honor. They were told his true name would be found there.

Shaada and his troops were traveling as fast as they could, almost without rest. All would be lost if the pharaoh weren't saved, and Shaada swore that the thief who abducted him would pay with his life if the pharaoh were hurt in any way.

The whip landed it's mark yet again. He thought he'd screamed all he could, but fresh screams tore from his throat with each lash he received. This was unbearable, why did he not crack? Even the pharaoh was amazed he was not pleading for death under all the torture he was enduring. He was red and to the point of bleeding. It seemed like an eternity had passed when it had maybe been only an hour at most. He was starting to lose hope that anyone would find them before he was killed.

Bakura:

This was far more fun than he imagined! Here the young pharaoh was, taking all the punishment he'd wanted to dish out for years. He loved the fear and pain in those eyes, loved the sound of that voice screaming out, and imagined what it would be like to watch him breathe his last breath, it was all too sweet! He swat him again and again with the whip. "Ou-sama, this is making me very hard right now, I may not be able to wait until you bleed, but you will bleed for me sooner or later. The whip smacked bare flesh again, over and over. At last there was blood, but he wouldn't stop there, until he saw more of the crimson fluid. "I can't stand it anymore Pharaoh, I'm going to take you again!"

Yami:

He just braced for what was coming, there was no stopping anything in his situation, and this time, he really had lost his voice. He watched as the Thief King removed his clothes again, and once again crawl over him. His breath came out in wheezed moans, as he fearfully wiggled under his restraints. There was no stopping this beast.

Bakura:

"Yes, fear, that's what I wanna see out of you." Bakura laughed. He wasted no time, holding his bucking hips still, he forced his way deep inside the other. He absolutely loved to watch the pharaoh squirm helplessly under him. He lowered his head to the whipped and bleeding stomach licking the wounds while he began his vile actions. "Do you know how good you feel?" He was purposely punishing the pharaoh's body with harder thrusts than before. It wasn't as satisfying knowing his victim couldn't scream. He would have to think of something to humiliate the pharaoh tomorrow, when he started their session up again. He continued to lick at the blood, moving further up the pharaoh's whip-burned body. He made sure the man under him felt every painful moment, both the licking and slight nibbling of his wounds, and the harsh thrusts within him.

Yami:

The pharaoh was reduced to a squirming, wheezing creature cringing and crying under the deranged thief, but for some reason, he believed he had a chance, he could possibly save this man somehow.

* * *

It was hard for the pharaoh to watch all of this, especially since he was beginning to believe more and more that it wasn't just part of the game after all, but he didn't know what it was...he just knew that Bakura wasn't as evil as he was making himself out to be. He glared at the man across from him, betraying none of the emotions he was truly feeling. He just wondered how he could expose this belief.

Bakura:

"What are you staring at Pharaoh? You're not up to something underhanded are you? Let's just continue the game!"

* * *

"Tasty! Pharaoh, your blood is so sweet, it'll be even sweeter when I can actually shed it." he growled murderously. Bakura ground himself hard into the pharaoh letting out another lustful growl. He could tell with each tear that fell, every muted cry of distress, the pharaoh was weakening. Unfortunately, the moment couldn't last for him, he soon felt himself cum again. He quickly got up and to his feet.

He felt ashamed he couldn't make it last longer. "You should be happy, this is the end of your torture session for the night." he dressed, and swiftly left the room. The thief returned with the pharaoh's clothes, and the key to free him from his shackles. Bakura would release the pharaoh long enough to dress, do whatever else he may have needed to do. It was getting late, he wanted some sleep, but he wouldn't just leave the pharaoh there on that platform. He had a different place to stick his victim at night. "It's time for you to get up and off of there. It's getting late and we'll be going to bed soon." Bakura said, and unlocked him.

Yami:

"I believe underhanded tactics are more your specialty Bakura!" the Pharaoh said then, he grinned slightly, he was sure he was right now. He was certain Bakura would show that side of himself soon.

* * *

He was so sore, the blood from his whip wounds had almost all clotted over, but there was blood still readily coming from his sore ass. He was thankful that his captor didn't plan to keep him bound like that.

Shaada did not want to rest, but there was no other choice. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he would be of no good to the pharaoh if didn't at least rest between now and the time they reached him.

"Hey Yug- not for nuthin, but do we even know what to look for down here?" Joey complained. "Don't worry, we'll find it!" "Awright already, geeze!"

The pharaoh was unchained and dressed again. He didn't know what was going to happen next, but had the feeling that Bakura was actually going to treat him decently...for now.

Bakura:

With the pharaoh dressed, he could tend to their others needs. "Come, follow me if you want some food and drink, but don't try anything." They walked together into another room that looked to be a small kitchen. There was a small sink with a water pump, he had already gathered water from the nearly dried up well in the village earlier in the day, and pored the contents into the pump's water container. As he pumped the water, he watched his captive, still not fully trusting that he wouldn't run given the chance. He would have to think of a way to make sure he stayed put and didn't run off when there were things he needed to do alone. "This water may not be up to the quality you're used to, but tough luck! It's not like it'll poison you." After using a glass both for himself, and the pharaoh, he got out some food he'd stolen from the feast in the palace, and they ate quietly together, all the while staring at each other. "Now, I'm sure there are things you want to do before we go bed, so I suggest you do them. Just know, I'll be watching so if you try anything, you'll be sleeping on that platform and have twice the torture when I wake up."

Yami:

The meal, to say the least, was tense. It seemed like they were probing each other for weakness, or predicting that the other would make a move against them. The pharaoh was not surprised a bit that the food came from his palace or that the water would in fact taste terrible compared to what he was used to, but this softness the thief was showing him now, it had to be as he suspected. He didn't hate him half as much as he claimed to, but it was still hard to forgive him for the horrible things he'd done, and what he would continue to do unless stopped somehow. After the meal, he was allowed to do his business in relative peace, then he was chained up in the same room right accross from the thief in what appeared to have been the bedroom Bakura once stayed in. At least he was chained to something a little more comfortable for the night.

Bakura:

He tossed all night in fitful dreams. He saw the slaughter of his people probably for the thousandth time since it happened all those years ago. But he also dreamed of the one time he saw the young heir to the throne, the one who was pharaoh now, and his prisoner. He bolted up from his cot, he glanced over to see the pharaoh awake and gawking at him. "What the fuck are you staring at?!" he growled. The last thing he wanted was that man staring at him after a dream like that... A light red colored his dark face. After a long while, he returned to sleep again. The sun would wake him, as his cot was near a window facing east, and then the new day of horror would commence.

Yami:

The young pharaoh had much to think about, the situation he was in now, how much hatred Bakura was carrying for the one, whoever that was, that killed his people, and many other things. He could certainly understand why he blamed his family, even him for doing it, but he believed his father had no idea that all that was done to create the Millennium Items. He was thinking of all this as the thief cried out in his sleep, he could not understand what was being said, but he guessed that much of it was probably a memory of what he witnessed back then, but something caught his attention, he heard, in an almost.... blissful tone, "Ou-sama." What could that have been about? Suddenly, the thief bolted up in bed. He was almost glad to hear the angered tone in the other's voice after hearing the thief call out like that in his sleep. He turned away, and tried himself to get some sleep.

Bakura:

He awoke with the sun, refreshed and ready to cause some damage to the pharaoh. What could he do first? Where in that place could the thief take him to? there were many secret rooms, that's how he hid from the soldiers when they came to massacre his village, and there were more of his "toys" there to play with. He woke the pharaoh as he planned the next course of action.

Yami:

He knew he had not gotten much sleep, in fact he felt like he hadn't gotten any, but was awakened by the thief, unshackled from his corner of the room, and led down a hall to another place.

Shaada got his soldiers ready just before daybreak and they set out again in search of the pharaoh. The ghost village could be seen a great distance away, but he was determined to reach it.

* * *

Just a couple turns more and Shaada would reach his game self. If he could somehow prevent Bakura from killing him in that time, and stall until the others found his name, he could win. The pharaoh thought to himself.

Bakura:

He saw the smirk on the pharaoh's face. It was just as he thought, the pharaoh was up to something. Bakura would have to do something to end this game quick. "Ou-sama, you do realize that whoever loses, loses everything right? I will win soon enough, and you will be lost in the shadows forever!"

* * *

The thief knew of a better room and took them there. Yes, there was certain room they would go. He yanked his prisoner along with him as he led the way, an evil grin playing on his lips. When they got to what looked like a solid wall, he slid it open, revealing a small room on the other side. He brought forth the light into the room to show it was like a storage room full of objects of torture, most of which had sharp points in or on them. There was even a long wooden table with more shackles, this is where his victim would go. "Get on that table, or I'll make you!" he commanded.

Yami:

The pharaoh was not intimidated by Bakura's words, if anything, it made him more determined to save them both. He just knew there had to be a way to do just that.

* * *

He didn't really like being yanked around like he was, but he had no say over this situation. When he watched the thief slide the wall open, he was surprised, and when he saw what was in the room on the other side, he let out an audible gasp. The pharaoh did as he was told, and lie down on the table, only to be, as expected, chained to it. He braced himself for pain.

Yugi and the other kept searching, Yugi knew they had to be close, but where?

Bakura:

The thief loved the sound of the pharaoh's gasp and that his victim was being so obedient. When he locked the shackles on the pharaoh's hands and feet, he looked around the room until his eye fell on a lever that was attached to the table the pharaoh was on. Ah, a stretch rack, perfect! I'd forgotten about this. he thought. "Pharaoh, would you like to how I came across all these instruments of torture? It all started when I was just a child and first had idea to do this very thing I'm doing to you now. I was a pretty talented thief back then. I snuck into the palace often and took the things I figured I would need. Well, I was caught once, and your father ordered me into slave labor, but I broke free. A little late to exact my revenge on him, so all of his punishment he was going to take, you get the honor of feeling. Doesn't that just make you feel warm inside?" With that, he cranked the lever on the side of the table, laughing as he did so.

Yami:

He listened as Bakura spouted off about his devices, and cringed at the joy he was getting out of just speaking about a thing like that. The pharaoh thought seriously that the man before him had lost his sanity, and wanted out of the hell he was in. As the crank was turned, he felt his whole body being stretched and his insides felt as if they were being torn in a different brutal way. His eyes clenched tightly shut, as did his hands. He let out a stifled groan, how much more of this could he take? he wondered in silence.

Bakura:

"Ah, Pharaoh, it is beginning to sound as if you're enjoying yourself!" Bakura laughed. He turned the lever twice in quick succession. This was the greatest high he knew of! He cranked the lever again and again. This is what he wanted, he loved every minute of the pain in his eyes, in his voice, every bit of suffering, and he knew with the pharaoh helpless, he could take him again and he would soon too.

Yami:

He wished he could voice what he was really thought of Bakura's repulsive ideas, and then the crank was pulled again and again, and he knew he was not out of harms way by far. The young pharaoh could feel he was going to be raped and worse soon.

Bakura:

The Thief King could see what he thought to be some defiance in that face, and he could not stand for that! "Time for a lesson in humility, Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted, before tearing off the pharaoh's clothes, and dropping his own pants as well. He proceeded to fuck the pharaoh senseless again, with maniacal moans, crazed laughter, and painfully harsh movements. He was sure this would break him, if not mentally, physically at the very least. A human could not endure this much punishment!

Yami:

To be violated again and again like this?... He just couldn't take anymore. He did not want to die, but he would rather be dead than to face any more of it after this. Every second hurt, and fresh tears sprang to his eyes. "Please, just kill me." he whispered, unable to speak louder.

* * *

The pharaoh still believed there was a way to save them both, he just hoped the situation would present itself.

* * *

Shaada could almost feel that there was something very wrong with the pharaoh, he rushed on. Like this, they might just arrive a little earlier than expected, the only way to know was to try.

Bakura:

Bakura was unsure of what the pharaoh was planning but he was sure of victory now. A few hours more, and he would claim his prize!

* * *

The thief was both in a state of shock, and complete giddiness when he heard the pharaoh crack. Why the state of shock...He was unsure, but the giddy feeling meant victory. "Not so fast, Ou-sama! I'll kill you soon enough, why rush it when I'm having a blast with you!" he declared. His penis was wet with the pharaoh fresh blood, and his own body fluids. He was still thrashing in and out of his victim, and he continued on.

Yami:

He didn't like Bakura's confidence at all, but it was still under control.

* * *

He knew it was not going to be that easy, but it still was worth the try with the thief. He just gritted his teeth and took the continuing punishment from his captor. Unable to do much else.

Bakura:

Yes, soon he would put the pharaoh out of his misery, but not yet. He reached with a leg over to the lever, and kicked it in order to tighten and stretch the pharaoh further while he continued to furiously, and violently rape his victim until his breath came out in painful wheezes, and at last, he came.

* * *

As it stood, Shaada would reach the pharaoh a little earlier than previously thought, and Bakura could not see how close Yugi and his friends were to finding the pharaoh's name, so he would have to order the end to come sooner than he would have liked, but he would wait just little longer. He would wait for Shaada to reach the village before he did.

Yami:

The pharaoh moaned in pain when he was stretched further while he also was being violated. The pain of all he'd endured since becoming the thief's captive, came on him all at once and he blacked out, just as the thief ended his assault.

* * *

Shaada knew night would fall soon and they would need their rest, but they were so close to the village of Kul Elna now, that he did not want to stop. However, he had no choice. "Before the sun's rays can be fully seen, that is when we'll move into the village. No doubt we'll find the pharaoh, but in what condition, I am unaware. It is important we find them as quickly as possible." he stated the plan to his people before they took their rest.

Bakura:

There would be no rest for him or the pharaoh that night, he knew just what awaited half a day's journey from the village, he's seen to this fact soon after his victim passed out. He wanted to know just how much time he had to assassinate the pharaoh before his guard would come. With Diabound's help, he had flown high above the village to see a small camp out there, then quickly flew back to make his plans. He smiled a full fledged demonic grin when he unchained the waking pharaoh, and told him they would be playing hide and seek, and that once he found the pharaoh, the game, and his life would be over! "You may have the whole village as your hiding grounds, but I wouldn't suggest leaving the village grounds because it's nothing but desert and there are plenty of worse ways to die out there than by my hand."

Yami:

"Without clothes? Like this?!" the pharaoh asked, remembering his clothes were in a pile of ruin on the floor beside them, but he supposed it didn't matter if he was to die that night. The thief knew the village far better than he did, there was no chance for escape, he knew, yet, he still wanted his answer.

* * *

The pharaoh looked at his foe sitting before him, this was it, and he knew it would all come to a head soon. He wondered just what Bakura was thinking, and if the next event to take place would be one of the last things either of the two would do on this earth or if he would be able to save them both. He had no idea why he believed he could, or why he wanted to for that matter. It was evident the thief did unforgivable acts, so why did he want to redeem the man? He thought it might just be because the spirit still resided within his friend's body, or maybe that he might actually care despite the fact he was supposed to hate the spirit. It would be interesting whatever occurred.

Bakura:

"I suppose I could spare some of your dignity before you die. Here follow me." The thief led them back to his room and threw a pair of clothes at the pharaoh. "Well, get dressed! Waiting for my permission?!" He wanted to end this game before the pharaoh's people came.

* * *

This was it, the last hour had come. The pharaoh would pay for everyone who suffered in his village, he would have his revenge, and all of the Millennium Items' powers for himself. The excitement was almost too much for him.

Yami:

He dressed in silence, knowing the thief was still watching him. It turned his stomach the way the man stared at him, but he was soon dressed.

* * *

He was unsure of how close his friends were to finding his name, but time was not their side at the moment. It was completely up to fate now.

Bakura:

When Bakura saw the pharaoh was dressed, he stared coldly at him for a moment before saying just as coldly, "Now run! Don't worry, you get a head start before I'll come after you." He watched the pharaoh quickly run from the house. He then methodically took out the Millennium Rod, unsheathed the dagger within, and began stalking after his prey.

Yami:

When told to run, he did not hesitate. He ran out of the room, through the hall, and out the front door. Already he was panting, already the once great pharaoh was feeling cornered. He ran a few blocks from the thief's house and scampered into a big house to rest a moment to catch his breath.

Bakura:

He slowly walked around, smiling. This was fun! "Ou-sama, you can't hide from me!" Bakura called out in sing song voice, laughing like a maniac. His calls echoed off of the walls of the empty buildings in the village of the destroyed Kul Elna. Normally it was an unnerving sound, but tonight it was a very soothing sound to his ears. No doubt the emptiness of the place would pick out any sound, and with it, he would find his prey. Popped in to random houses in his search, he didn't think he'd had so much fun since he first 'took' the pharaoh.

Yami:

The pharaoh's heart thuds in his chest so loudly at the sound of Bakura's calling and laughter that he's sure once the echoing stopped, the thief would hear it and find him. He'd ran from the spot he'd been resting in when he heard the thief's shuffling steps leave the house he'd just fled from.

Bakura:

The thief was sure he heard running footsteps somewhere nearby, and turned toward the sound. The sky was beginning to get lighter, he cursed inwardly at the coming dawn. He was very certain that the pharaoh's servants would be on the move toward the village now. He ran, listening for any sound that would betray the pharaoh's location.

* * *

"Of course you know what's coming Pharaoh, I move my game self toward your game self. It's only a matter of time now, and what I've waited countless centuries for will be within reach!"

Yami:

The terrified young ruler could hear the thief running in his direction, he held his breath, hoping not be discovered.

Shaada and the soldiers mounted their horses, and rode full speed toward the empty village. With all the dread and regret at not being able to protect his majesty, Shaada dared to hope they could save the king of Egypt before that fiend killed him.

* * *

"You will not get what you want Tomb Robber! I have faith in my friends. I move my game self away from you."

Bakura:

When Bakura ran in the direction he'd heard the sound of footsteps. He soon heard footsteps run off behind him. He turned in time to see the pharaoh turn a corner.

* * *

The centuries old thief laughed at the pharaoh calling him as such, it showed that he didn't have as much confidence, faith, or whatever you'd like to call it, as he'd like the thief to believe, being reduced to name calling. "I'm sorry, but that old line you keep spouting is getting you nowhere. It's over! Now, before the soldiers get there, find and destroy the pharaoh!" Bakura commanded his game self.

Yami:

He thought he avoided the thief's detection, but little did he know that the expert thief was on the rooftops above him, and just as he was about to take another step, the thief landed swiftly and without much sound, in front of the young monarch, causing him to stop and stumble backward. Luckily, he caught his bearings before he could fall, and began trying to run the way he'd just come.

Bakura:

Thief was able to quickly run around to stop the pharaoh again, this time his victim ran in a completely different direction, but the King of Thieves wasn't discouraged in the least. He caught up and soon cornered the young king. "Now, do it!" he heard his own voice in his head command. He rushed forward, Rod in hand.

* * *

Moments from victory. Bakura was beginning to grin when he noticed his other self, his game self, stop. "WHAT?! What are you doing?" he shouted, "What hell are you waiting for?! Kill him!!" But nothing happened. He slammed his fists down on the table before him, and screamed at his game self again, "Kill him!!!" The enraged thief wondered what was happening. Looking across from him at the smirking pharaoh angered him more. He was going to wipe that grin off that smug little pharaoh's face himself. He had the Millennium Rod with him, and pulled the dagger out right then, slowly, as not to arouse suspicion. At last he jumped up and ran toward the pharaoh.

Yami:

The pharaoh closed his eyes tightly, expecting pain and death to come to him, but after a second, he opened his eyes.

* * *

He watched Bakura carefully, upon seeing the thief losing control over the game made him wonder if this was the moment that he thought could spare them both, presenting itself, while he displayed his slight amusement on his face, he saw Bakura lose it and lunge at him! He jumped out of his chair and away from the table, further into the darkness.

Bakura:

Bakura followed the pharaoh, swinging the blade of the Rod's dagger at him the whole time. He finally got the pharaoh cornered in the shadows. He lunged again, and brought the blade to the pharaoh's throat, but as much as he wanted to, he could not slit his throat, kill him, and have it all over with. What the fuck is the matter with me? Why? Why can't I do it?! He tore at his hair and screamed. He let out another cry of fury before he screamed at the pharaoh, "YOU! Why can't I do it?! Why can't I kill you?! Why won't you just DIE?!?!" He owed his whole existence to this moment, and now he could do nothing to avenge his village. It didn't make sense! What was going on?!

Yami:

The pharaoh barely avoided the blade as it was swung at him each time, and was at last cornered, but just when he thought the Thief King would do him in, he stopped. He really hated to, because it might further enrage Bakura, but he smiled. This was it, he was sure it was the way to end the game without having to sacrifice more souls to the darkness, the way to save them both as he had been searching for. "Bakura, isn't the real reason you can't kill me, a truth that lies within yourself? Perhaps there are feelings you've held deep inside that you've denied even to yourself."

Bakura:

"What nonsense are blathering now?! My only feelings are a wish to see you suffer and die!" he yelled without hesitation. He was beginning to wonder if there wasn't something to the pharaoh's words, nothing else could explain why he, after all his scheming and plotting, couldn't go through with his plan. He needed to calm down and think, he at last dropped the Rod, and took deep breaths. It helped, he was calming down enough to think. He had not willed it, but suddenly, the memory of when he first laid eyes on the once future heir, came to him.

He remembered looking up from his hard labor and seeing a boy of about his age, the boy was well dressed and with the pharaoh and all of their attendants, there was another boy of the same age among them, and he had never seen the pharaoh's son, so he assumed the other boy was the heir. He admired the boy he thought was the attendant, and wished that he could be friends with the child. It was shortly after that, that he learned the truth, and he thought he'd wanted to kill the pharaoh's son one day, but maybe that was wrong.

Another memory came to him, this one was about a year after the first time he saw the would be pharaoh. He had used and abused the young prince, much the same way he had when he had kidnapped him those many years ago. It made the thief wonder if he actually did care very much for the pharaoh. If maybe, in truth, he lusted for him. This thought frightened him, and he screamed his terror, and again was on the end of his grip on sanity. "No! That can't be it! Rrrrrrrraaaaahhh!" he screamed, tearing at his hair again.

Yami:

"Bakura! What's wrong?!" the pharaoh asked out of real concern, and jumped to his feet and to his rival's side, but he was sure he knew what the problem was, he was certain it had something to do with Bakura's true feelings toward him. Could he be struggling with that? Just how did the thief really feel for him anyway? He was afraid he would get his answer soon.

Bakura:

Bakura was lost in his own thoughts when the pharaoh came to his side. He slapped a hand away when it was offered, he did not want to leave his thoughts at the moment. He was trying to reach the truth in his heart. He had admired the pharaoh before he knew who he was, could it had been a little deeper form that he had been unable to see? He had never even thought of love before. Love? Was it? He thought some more on it, only to come to a conclusion, there was only one real way to find out. He bounded up finally, tackling the pharaoh and pinned him to the ground, crushing the pharaoh's lips into his own. The shock of it caused the pharaoh to gasp, making it easy to slide his tongue inside the other's mouth. Yes, this set a fire deep inside him free, and the taste of the pharaoh was so sweet. He moaned deep in his throat, and at last reluctantly, broke the kiss, and stood up. He had gotten his answer, and it felt strangely soothing to finally realize after all these centuries, he was in love with the pharaoh. He looked down at the blushing, and shocked king. He said nothing as he offered the pharaoh a hand up.

Yami:

He was taken by surprise by all of the thief's actions, and was very much confused by the kiss, he was expecting something more violent. His face flushed, and he froze in place by his complete shock. He at last moved when Bakura offered a hand, and allowed the thief to help hoist him to his feet. "Bakura, what--?" he started, but decided that question didn't matter and asked another, "The game, what now? How do we end this without one of us being lost to the darkness?"

Bakura:

Bakura hadn't really thought about that one, but he came up with a solution quick, hoping his theory would work. "The conditions for your victory were if your name was found because that's where your memories were locked away, is that not true? I think we'll be fine if I surrender by giving you that key to victory myself. I do know your true name, and I had believed I hated you for so long, that before all this, I would never have told you no matter what anyone said or did, but now I will tell you because I know I don't hate you. I will tell you because I'm in love with you, Atem."

Yami:

It was as if a bolt of lightning had struck him at the sound of his name, all of his forgotten memories hit him like a flood. He saw many happy memories and horrifying ones, when he thought he'd drown in the sea of memory, he came to and all of his friends were there, all with confused faces. "Bloody hell!" Ryou exclaimed upon coming face to face with his and Yugi's doubles. "What...is going on here?" Tristan asked, being the first to break the silence since Ryou's outburst. "It's over, we won." Atem stated with a slight hint of emotion in his voice. He was feeling a bit sad, it would seem their long adventure was finally about to end. It would all end when he at last faced off against Yugi in a duel to decide if Yugi was strong enough to fight his own battles and win. But that was for later, that battle could wait while he took up his business with Bakura, who had strayed off to the side, away from the small crowd. Atem joined him there and said, "I believe you and I still have unfinished business to discuss alone."

Bakura:

"Yes we do. Let's get away from here." Bakura said, a mischievous smirk playing on his features. He then announces to everyone that they should all leave the ruins for a more comfortable place, which everyone agrees to. Once in a secure hotel, the thief and the pharaoh go off alone to talk.

Yami:

There they were, in a hotel room, Bakura's room no less. The reformed thief was sitting on the window's sill, looking out and unsure of what to say or do. The ex-pharaoh was trying to find words to say, he was very confused by the strange events that happened in the last few hours. First the man before him was trying to kill him, then he was kissing him, and then confession to being in love with him, it was all too much! He sat and stared at the floor. He cleared his throat before speaking, "So, now what?" he asked. Atem had no clue what to say to the man before him.

Bakura:

Bakura looked up. "I don't know, you tell me since you never said anything to my confession. What are your feelings regarding me anyway?" He turned back to the window and glared down at the street. He didn't understand why, but he was beginning to get irritated. If Atem didn't say something soon, he was afraid he'd lose it again.

Yami:

"I-I-I don't know what to tell you, I'm not sure how I feel. You've done a lot of things to make me dislike you, but I don't feel that way anymore. At the same time, I know I care, but I don't know if I feel the same way you do for me. It's all so sudden."

Bakura:

"I can help you make up your mind, you know." he replied, chuckling darkly. He stood up from his perch, strode over to the pharaoh, and lightly grabbed him between the legs. "I'll let you do anything you want to me, but don't get used to it. Just because you were once pharaoh, doesn't mean a thing, this the modern era, and today that title means nothing. Now, let's get you out of those TIGHT pants, I don't know how you can wear them." As Bakura spoke, he undid the buckle, button, and zipper with one hand, slipping it inside the other's pants, while the other hand, went to cradle the pharaoh's chin as he pulled him in for a kiss.

Yami:

He listened as Bakura spoke, watched him as he walked over to him, and moaned deeply at his touch. He couldn't help it, he just couldn't refuse the thief, and allowed himself to be kissed and stroked. He closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, began returning the kiss, and at last, helped Bakura take his pants down.

Bakura:

He loved how Atem was being so helpful to him. It just meant he was hot for the idea too. "I need you to sit up straight for this." Bakura said, as he helped the pharaoh off with the rest of his clothes. When the pharaoh complied, he bent over and took the other's cock into his mouth. He listened for the heavenly voice of his beloved as his head bobbed over the swollen member, stopping only to teasingly swirl his tongue at the head every now and again. He then relaxed the back of his throat so he could take it all into his mouth.

Yami:

His eyes rolled back and he moaned, fighting back the urge to thrust his hips forward. He gripped sides of the white haired man's shirt tightly instead. He squirmed in utter bliss at the former thief's tortuously sweet skills, moaning once again. At last he tugged at the shirt of the thief, he had to get Bakura prepared for what was to come too.

Bakura:

He thought The ex-king had good timing, he was ready to be free of his clothes, and his pants were getting very uncomfortable. He allowed Atem to take his shirt off. He then got to his feet, and undid his pants, getting the help of his love to get them off.

Yami:

It was now his turn to bring pleasure to the thief, and he dropped to his knees to do the same. Atem tried to remember what the thief did, tried to do the same, he had never done something like this before, he hoped he was doing things right. When he took the other man into his mouth, and began repeating the actions done to him, he soon heard Bakura's deep moans. He slid his tongue around and around, bringing forth more moans.

Bakura:

The fire in the pit of his stomach grew, as he moaned in ecstasy. He lightly grasped the hair of Atem as he continued to blow him. That tongue was magic, and he let out another throaty cry of lust. Bakura was beginning to wonder what it would like to have the pharaoh inside him, gently he pulled the other away, and onto the bed. He knew he was still being the more aggressive one of the two, but it was in his nature, beside the fact that he just wanted to move ahead. He lie down on his back, waiting for the pharaoh to make the next move, he had promised the pharaoh could do whatever he wanted to him, he meant it, and he was following through.

Yami:

He liked the thief's gentle touch, it was a very welcome change from his rough treatment he used to dish out. He watched as Bakura sprawled out for him. He knew what the thief wanted, and he held a few of his fingers to Bakura's lips, and watched as the thief tongue darted from his mouth to lick the digits in a sensual way. Soon they were wet enough for what he needed them for.

Bakura:

He licked and sucked at the fingers held in front of him, until the pharaoh pulled them away. He prepared for pain and soon felt a finger push itself inside him, he wanted to squirm, but held himself still. When he'd gotten used to one finger, another was added.

Yami:

When he added the second finger, he was better able to stretch the tight opening. Slowly as he worked, the pained moans became pleasured ones, that was his cue to add the last. It was almost too much to have to wait to be inside the thief, but he also didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily. So, he continued to thrust, stretch, and probe with those fingers, waiting for his next cue.

Bakura:

At first he could hardly stand the intrusion inside him, especially when the last finger was added, but Bakura felt the initial pains dull into pleasure. He would never in any of his lifetimes thought that he'd find himself in this position, but he also, now that he knew how he truly felt about the pharaoh, would do almost anything for the man. Still, he was not the submissive kind, and he hoped that if he and Pharaoh had a future, they'd come to an understanding about it. At last was the time, he was ready, and braced for the feel of the pharaoh deep inside him.

Yami:

Atem couldn't believe he was doing this with his once most hated enemy. But like so many times before, he felt had no choice except to do what the thief wanted. He supposed a part of him had to know if this was his path of destiny too, and Bakura was being thoughtful enough to allow him his own way in this situation. I think too much on these things, and it's much too late to turn back now. He thought. He couldn't just stop when his body screamed at him, urging him to continue. At last he heard the sounds he needed to hear, and positioned himself at the thief's entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked softly. He knew how much it would hurt, of course every time the thief had his way with him, he had little or no preparation, so it wouldn't feel as bad as what was dealt to him.

Bakura:

"Yes, just do it already!" Bakura replied. He hooked his legs around the waist of the pharaoh and waited as he felt the other's head at his entrance. At last, he felt the pharaoh push himself deep inside. The sensation of being filled up was both painful and pleasant, and it put out the growing fire in the pit of his temporarily. Readjusting himself, the pharaoh began to move. The movement caused Bakura to feel pain beyond what he felt before. He felt like he would be split in two, but as the movements continued, the pain and pleasure mixed. He shut his eyes slowly and moaned softly.

Yami:

He gaged Bakura's reaction as he began to move. He didn't want to hurt him, but he wanted to move faster. Again, he couldn't believe what he was doing, but the once king of Egypt wasn't ashamed, a part of him even felt this was right to do, it was very strange. Maybe this was who Atem belonged with, who he belonged to, this thought did not seem so horrible to him now. The sound of Bakura's low moan broke him of his thoughts. "Can't you go any faster?" he said, his voice laced with lustful need. Atem complied eagerly as he just gave into his own feelings, a moan of his own escaping.

Bakura:

Bakura was glad the pharaoh obliged him when he ordered the other around. When the ex-pharaoh did move faster, he sighed almost breathlessly, caught in heavenly bliss. He couldn't hold back a cry when Atem hit his mark. He quickly pulled the other's mouth to his. It was the middle of the day, and although he was unashamed to be there in the moment, he'd rather the two of them didn't have to answer too many questions if Yugi and his friends happened by their room while they were in the middle of this moment. They engaged in a fiery tongue battle, and By the Gods, the man was a good kisser if Bakura did say so himself!

Yami:

He allowed himself to be taken into the kiss, even returning it with equal fire. Atem took in all of the situation around him thinking that if he could make the thief cry out with that beautiful voice again... He pulled out most of the way, only to slam back in, and before repeating it, fisted Bakura's erect member and began pumping on it time to his own hammering movements.

Bakura:

Bakura was taken aback by Atem's sudden change in approach, and moaned into the mouth of the other. He closed his eyes and nearly bit the other's tongue when his cock was grasped. He broke the lip lock, realizing it was useless to hold back the sounds he wanted to make, also realizing he didn't give a damn what the others thought or asked. "Oh fuck, Ou-sama! You feel so good!" he moaned. As he felt the pharaoh continue to pound into him, he shut his eyes tighter, and moaned louder.

Yami:

He smiled down at Bakura, his low cries driving him on. Atem gave in to the moment, and let out his own low cry. He did love Bakura, he knew this now, and he began to softly caress the other in sensual kisses on his neck, causing himself to let out his own lustful moans.

Bakura:

He turned his head slightly to help the pharaoh have easier access to his neck. He just wanted to feel all of the pharaoh. "Harder, Ou-sama. I own you, I want your all!" Bakura moaned. All of the sensations he was feelings, it was almost too much, but he loved it. He reached up, wrapping arms around his love, the layer of sweat between them was very slick, his arms almost slid right off. Now things felt perfect, the thrusts inside him, the hand pumping his hardness, and the feel of sweat soaked skin. By the Gods he prayed that the moment wouldn't end too soon.

Yami:

He heard and obeyed Bakura's command, knowing he must have been doing a good job at pleasing the thief. Good, Atem thought as he practically rammed into the man below, calling forth a hard groan from both men. Little did the two know, that they were in fact being watched, that they were being watched from the start.

"It was very doubtful to me at times, but a part of me knew my yami wasn't all bad. He protected me sometimes, and he had strange of doing it, but I'm glad things turned out this way." Ryou said. "Well, I'm just glad that my yami and your yami aren't trying to kill each other, but this is a big twist. Whatever, at least they're happy." Yugi sighed.

Only for a moment did Atem sense Yugi's presence nearby, but he didn't let that stop from continuing, as the two of them were close to cumming together.

Bakura:

In the heat of the moment, he could sense something, like they were being watched. "Shh, I sense something." he whispered.

Yami:

"I know. It's our hikari's, don't worry about it." he whispered back.

Bakura:

The pharaoh was right, no sense in stopping now when they were almost done. "If you say so. Continue then." He whispered breathlessly, Bakura felt so high on lust and wanted to feel what it would be like to have Atem cum inside him.

Yami:

He continued to hammer into Bakura, not knowing how much more he could take, but he kept thrusting and pumping in sync.

Bakura:

He could almost feel it, he was almost to orgasm, gasping and groaning, until at last the dam broke. "Oh GOD!" he cried arching up, clenching himself around Atem's hardness, to at last plop back down onto the bed completely satisfied, feeling the pharaoh's wetness spray inside him at the same time.

Yami:

When Bakura clenched around him, Atem reached the end, spilling his seed deep inside, and collapsed on top of the other, totally spent. They lie there until their breathing began to return to normal. Atem wanted to stay in Bakura's arms like that for eternity, but at last, he pulled out, and lie beside the Thief King.

Bakura:

"Well," Bakura sighed, "I think we both know the answer to my previous question, don't we Pharaoh?" He sat up, wincing a little as he did so. He slowly stood and made his way to the bathroom. "Get up, we promised our hikaris we'd meet them and their friends at the pool, remember? That's probably why they came to our room, they wanted to make sure we weren't trying to kill each other and probably remind us." It was a lucky thing that their hikaris had spare swimming shorts for them.

Yami:

"Yes, I do love you." Atem replied, "Hard to believe after everything we did to each other, but maybe we've always felt this way and didn't know... Heha, I suppose you're right, we can't keep them waiting any longer, but we should clean up a little." He slowly stood, and joined Bakura in the bathroom, where they took a quick shower together, and got ready to go down to the pool.

Bakura:

Everyone was already there at the pool when they arrived. Joey and Tristan were having their usual childish fight, trying to drown each other. Sometimes Bakura really had no idea how anyone could stand all of their bickering. Already, he felt alienated among the group, seriously, how can any of them forgive me, it's not like I was ever nice to any of them. he thought, as he distanced himself from the others. That was something he was used to, being alone, but it felt very lonely right then. Suddenly, there was a splash in his face that made him snort in anger until he saw who had splashed him. "Ryou?... Wha-?" Another splash from behind him stopped him mid sentence. This time it was Yugi, he was stunned, what were they up to? Then another splash, this time accompanied by the familiar chuckle of the pharaoh. He frowned. "Oh real mature, guys." he sighed before giving a slight grin and returning the splashing with a laugh of his own.

Yami:

The splash war the four of them were having was cut short by the suddenly appearance of Marik and Ishizu Ishtar. No one was expecting to see them there. "Ishizu thought you guys might be here. We just had to drop by for a visit." Marik said with a small smile.

Bakura:

"Grrr. What are you up to Ishtar?" Bakura growled, he didn't like this intrusion one bit. He never got on that good with the young man to begin with even when they were partners, but he really didn't like what his gut was telling him about this visit. "I just wanted to see everyone, got a problem with that, Thief?" he glared in a menacing way. "As a matter of fact, I do, Marik." Bakura replied, particularly seeming to hiss the name of the other, "Excuse me, I wouldn't want to get in the way of your visit!" He left the pool for one of the three hot tubs in the room, alone once again. Marik turned to Atem, "So, is it true that the two of you set aside your hatred for one another?" he asked.

Yami:

Atem didn't understand quite why Bakura was acting like he was toward Marik, but he also knew that he had no idea when the two were partners and plotted against him, what their relationship was like, this could have just been a sign that even they had their problems with each other. He hesitated, looking off in Bakura's direction before answering Marik, "Uh, I guess so..."

Bakura:

"So, then... The two of you... You're more than pals aren't you?" Marik sneered, hovering dangerously over the pool's edge, staring into the pharaoh's eyes. Christ! Marik just didn't know when to leave well enough alone! Bakura appeared beside the young Egyptian. "You'd best butt out ' Pal'!" he said through gritted teeth, "Pharaoh, don't answer any more questions from that asshole!" Then he returned to his empty hot tub.

Yami:

He now was beginning to get the picture, Marik, even with the fact he was not evil like he once was, was still far from innocent. Something happened between the two, and he had an idea as to what. He didn't want to leave Bakura alone any longer, especially after that odd situation. He had the feeling it would not be wise to be away from Bakura as long as Marik was there.

Bakura:

Bakura was relieved that Atem joined him, Marik did seem to drop the issue, and he and his sister continued their visit with the others. Seeing the pharaoh relaxed in that steamy water beside him, well, it turned him on. He creeped closer to the pharaoh. "Well, we kept our promise, we came, we stayed a while, had some fun, let's get out of here and have our own fun alone, hm?" the thief chuckled darkly.

Yami:

"O-okay." he replied, "Back to our room then?" He got up and walked over to where their towels we sitting, grabbed them, tossing one to Bakura, drying himself with the other.

Bakura:

"No, not our room." Bakura answered with another laugh. He quickly grabbed the pharaoh and they snuck away from the crowd into the steam room nearby.

Yami:

"Here? But this is a public place, someone might catch us here."

Bakura:

"Yes, here. That's part of the fun, the possibility of being caught. This is not the kind of thing I make a habit of, but I'm honestly not ashamed who knows of our relationship."

Yami:

"That's not the way it seemed a while ago with Marik, but okay, we'll do things this way just this once. I'd do nearly anything for you." Atem replied in defeat. It really was hard to say no to the man. As he stood there waiting for further instruction, the steam turned on, blanketing the room in fog.

Bakura:

He wasted no time as the fog rose. He took both of their swimming trunks down, and they hit the floor with a wet smack. He leaned the pharaoh over the bench in front of them, as he stroked his hard on, until he was ready, then he leaned down, licking at the pharaoh's tight entrance, even penetrating it with his tongue, making the other wet with his saliva before replacing his tongue with a finger.

Yami:

He let out a gasp at the feel of Bakura's wet tongue at his entrance. He was amazed that the King of Thieves still knew of different ways to turn him on. He could remember a specific time in their ancient past where the man had put a drop scented oil into his bathing pool and... well, at the time, he was ashamed and would never have admitted to it, but it had been a turn on, even though the thief was raping him. Those events taking place even before he became pharaoh.

Bakura:

"Don't worry Pharaoh, I know what you like. I make it a point to know." Bakura laughed, reading the other's mind, knowing somehow that Atem wondered how knew the things he did, and leaving his latest comment at that. He was eager to get things going, and after a little more preparing, he at last pushed into the pharaoh filling him up with his full length. Damn, it felt so good to be inside the pharaoh again! He heard a sound for a moment, but thought nothing of it, he gripped the pharaoh's cock as pulled himself closer, and started the ritual of satisfying their thirst for a good fuck.

Yami:

"Uhn." he winced. Once again, Bakura had not prepared him enough, and to suddenly feel the thief enter him, it hurt. When the thief grabbed his erection, he heard a sound and immediately dismissed it. The bench he was bent over, he gripped tightly when Bakura began to move, grunting in pain. This was his new body, so the pain was fresh. He knew it would dull to make way for pleasure soon, it was already starting to. "Shhit!" the pharaoh moaned.

Bakura:

Bakura laughed. "Someone was desperate for my touch again, weren't they?" he replied to Atem's swearing, "I was too, I couldn't wait a second longer, after all these centuries, I have you again. I had no idea that this was what I was really longing for all this time. Oh f*ck, Pharaoh! It feels sooo good to have you like this!" He picked up his pace, he couldn't contain his desperation, lust, and excitement any longer, and he cried out his bliss, he needed this!

Yami:

"No need for small talk." Atem grunted, "We're both getting what we want out of this." He was already to the point of cumming, with the way Bakura was attacking his senses. He let out a loud moan whenever Bakura pounded into him at just the right spot.

Bakura:

"Heheh, I suppose you're right Pharaoh." he laughed and Atem's moans just drove him insane! He loved hearing those sounds. Bakura's desire just burned harder and he hammered harder and faster into his love. The steam began to disappear as they were on the verge of cumming together, and it was then he saw he should have indeed payed attention to the sound he heard before. "Marik! What the fuck do you think you are doing, you sick bastard?!" Bakura screamed.

"I'm sorry. I had a feeling this is what I would see if I followed you guys, but I had to know for sure. Congratulations from a former partner." Marik simply replied, "So Pharaoh, is he any good? Did I teach him anything useful?"

"Marik, shut the fuck up! You don't need to know! Atem, don't answer him. I had past relations with him that I was hesitant to tell you about before, but just know, he meant nothing to me! I was using him and... and I was... I was... lonely." He suddenly felt very filthy.

Yami:

Atem gasped when he heard Bakura speaking and turned to see the young Egyptian standing there. He turned a bright red when he was asked such a thing by Marik. He wasn't embarrassed by their relationship, but he was never addressed that way before. He was shocked by Bakura's latest confession, and felt his heart ache for his love when he turned away in shame. "Bakura, that doesn't matter to me, you're with me now!" he found himself crying, but he didn't know why.

Bakura:

"O-ou-sama, you mean that?" Bakura stuttered.

"I didn't mean to cause you two problems, I'd have thought you told him by now. Hmph, I really meant nothing to you? I guess it's good that our partnership was broken off before I got too involved with you. I'll leave you be then." Marik stated as he left. He did think he might have felt something for the spirit of the Ring, but he supposed it didn't matter now.

Yami:

Having known they couldn't recapture the moment, he put his swimming trunks back on, and turned to the thief, now huddled in the opposite corner as himself. "Of course I mean it, I've never known love before and I love you!" he cried, tears freely falling. He wrapped his arms around the thief, weeping now.

Bakura:

The pharaoh...crying? For him no less? This wasn't like the man he knew. A new side to his Ou-sama he'd not seen? "Dammit! I will not have my Ou-sama crying! Pathetic Softie, you're beginning to turn me into a mushy... Ah forget it!" he turned his head in mock disgust, but wrapped his arms around the former pharaoh, pulling him closer so that Atem was cradled in his arms like one would to a young child. It was a while before he released his lover and muttered sarcastic thanks to his ex for killing their moment together before getting up, dressed, and sighed, "We should rejoin the others."

Yami:

He laughed at Bakura's failed attempt to sound angry at him. "Let's go then." they once again rejoin the others. "There you guys are!" Yugi called excitedly. Joey and Tristan were flirting with attractive women nearly ten years their seniors, finally forgetting what they seemed to be arguing over earlier. Ryou was by Yugi, floating on top of the water, while Tea, Ishizu, and Marik were hanging out at the pool's edge. A knot formed in his stomach when Tea turned to look at him, hurt in her eyes. He had to talk to her, it was obvious that someone told her about his relationship with Bakura and he didn't even need three guesses as to who that person was. He motioned her away to one of the hot tubs. Bakura looked at the two and nodded, he could see what was happening. "Tea, what's wrong?" stupid question, he knew the girl aways had feelings for him. "Atem, is it true? It's just... ever since you beat Bakura... Well, you're always together." She asked looking him straight in the eyes. He couldn't say anything without hurting her feelings, and even not speaking would confirm her feelings anyway, and he couldn't pretend he didn't know what she meant. "....Yes, I am. I'm sorry, I'm in love with Bakura. I'm sorry Tea, I'm so sorry." "Why?" she cried, "How? After everything he's done?" He didn't know how to answer that. Crying, she ran from the room. "Tea!" Yugi called after her, seeing her flee. Atem turned to his hikari, "Go after her Yugi, you're the only one she'll listen to right now." Yugi didn't have to be told twice, he ran, dripping wet, after Tea. "What's wrong?" Ryou asked, oblivious to what happened over the last ten minutes.

Bakura:

"You should know what's wrong Ryou, next time pay attention, but I'll tell you anyway. Tea has always had a thing for the pharaoh, but as you know, the pharaoh's with me now, she's just a little heartbroken at the moment." The dark replied to his light.

"How-how did you know?" Ryou asked, shocked that his yami knew about his peeping.

"We're connected, whether you like it or not we are, do you honestly think I wouldn't be able to sense you? Anyway, Atem, you did the only thing you could." Bakura said.

Yami:

"Yes, but is it a good thing that I told her? I'm not sure." Atem said.

Bakura:

"Like it really matters, Pharaoh! All she is to you is a friend, nothing more than that am I not correct on this matter? We didn't screw each other for nothing, we belong together. And we can't take her with us when we can finally go to the other side. So her feelings right now are hurt, big deal, she'll move on! She's just got to accept it on her own."

Yami:

Atem couldn't help laughing, "Bakura, you have a vulgar way of stating things sometimes, but you do have a point. She is a friend, but she's a very close friend to me. You're right though, we can't take her with us, and she has to understand. Anyway, Ishizu, if I'm not mistaken, the reason you guys have come is to be our guide on the final quest?" "As a matter of fact, that's exactly why we're here, Odion has gone on ahead to prepare for our arrival. Tomorrow we should embark on the journey."

Bakura:

"And soon we'll know if it's time for us to depart from here." he replied, hearing Ishizu's comment. He averted his eyes from everyone, he would, in ways, be glad to go, but he also knew that he, as much as he would hate to admit it, kind of miss being there, in the present day. Not to mention that the welcoming committee would not be so warm for him, as he did cause a lot of problems in the past.

Yami:

"Yes, the journey to the place of the last quest will be made by boat, it will take us about three days to get to our destination." Ishizu stated. Atem looked at Bakura, and knew exactly what the other was thinking. 'How perfect, we can really make up for lost time during our trip.' "We will also have to make time for the others during the trip, after all, it may be our last time together in this world." he said, replying to that thought.

Bakura:

The night passed without more than the usual insanity. Of course the pharaoh and Bakura didn't sleep much, spending most of the night screwing. When he did sleep, Bakura did not dream of the death of his people this night, he saw Zorc during this dream. "You failed, to do your end of the deal Bakura."

"So what? You used me, you were the one who really killed my people, you gave them the idea to forge those items so you could leave the Shadow Realm. You are once again back where you belong and powerless, so you don't scare me."

"I will return, and when I do, I'll see to it you have an especially painful end."

"Good luck with that, Zorc." he laughed, but something startled him awake and scared him.

Yami:

Atem opened an eye when Bakura moved. "What's wrong? Same old nightmare?" he asked. He was having trouble sleeping too, he was nervous about having to duel Yugi.

Bakura:

"Actually, no, Ou-sama. It was a different nightmare. One that will never come to pass... About Zorc." He said. Just then, they heard a knock at their door.

"Rise and shine guys, the ship has come for us." Tristan called from the other side of the door.

Yami:

"Oh." was all the pharaoh could manage before the knock on the door. "Okay, we'll be right there." he replied to his friend, faking sleep in his voice.

Bakura:

They were dressed and ready to move ten minutes later. The smell of the ocean, the spray from the salty water, it was new, yet so very familiar and refreshing. It was exciting to be setting off for the island that would open the gate to the afterlife, if they were lucky, Yugi would have what it took to set them free right then so they wouldn't have to wait another millennia to go to their final rest. Actually, he was happy if they were able to stay, but he would rather that his nightmare have no possibility coming true. For that to happen, it meant they would have to leave.

Yami:

Once on the ship, after of course spending a little time with his friends, Atem went and prepared his deck to face off against his aibou.

Bakura:

"Must you work on that deck of yours now? You have about three days to do it." Bakura laughed, but he was interested more in what he was doing. He was writing an apology letter of sorts to Ryou.

Yami:

"Yes. Better to have it out of the way, don't you think? That way, the two of us have more time to ourselves."

Bakura:

He chuckled a little at the pharaoh's remark, he was amazed that an ancient king could love an old, and often times, mean thief/slave such as himself, who had, up until recently, never even knew himself, of his feelings. He was never a mushy, in touch with his feelings type anyway, so it was no wonder his true interest in the pharaoh was shrouded in shadows from him for so long.

"I suppose so." he laughed.

Yami:

At last he was done, he'd put much time, effort, and thought into that deck, he wondered just how Yugi would counter.

Yugi, like Atem, was preparing in his room for the most important duel of his life. He wasn't going to go easy on the pharaoh, and he was sure he could expect the same.

Ryou was still unsure what to make of everything, but it felt as if it would all soon end and everything would return to the way it was before he had all of these crazy adventures. Maybe he would go and visit the graves of his mother and sister, maybe he would write a nice long letter to his father. The future, though sort of sad, seemed brighter than it had been in a while to him.

Bakura:

So, he was finally done, now he could rest a little easier. "Sorry to say, but the last couple of days events have exhausted me, Good night Pharaoh, I'm turning in early." he said.

Yami:

"I'll be turning in soon too, I think, but I think I'll go hang out with the others for a little while. Goodnight and don't worry about me." Atem said, though he knew that was easier said than done with the way Marik was acting the day before, and was on the ship with them. But he planned to be with and stay with his friends and not be alone with the young Egyptian man.

Bakura:

As much as he didn't want to let the pharaoh out of their cabin mainly out of concern about what Marik might say or attempt to do, but he was really too tired to argue or make him stay. "Okay, just... be careful." he replied drowsily.

Yami:

"I will, rest well." he answered as he closed the door behind him. He followed the hallway along until he first came to Joey's door. He knocked and waited for an answer. The door swung open, "Pharaoh... I mean, Atem. Come in!"

Bakura:

The thief fell almost immediately to sleep. When he did dream, he had a dream of Zorc again. this time more ominous than the last one. One in which he was burned alive by the Dark One's minions, and then eaten by Zorc himself. "Dammit! Yugi had better have what it takes to win." Bakura mumbled to himself after waking up in a cold sweat, screaming.

Yami:

They were talking about the many adventures they had together when they heard a scream. "What was that?" Joey asked. "It came from Bakura and my room. It was probably a nightmare, but we should make sure that's all that is wrong." Atem said, and as they got to the door, they saw that everyone had gathered in the hall to see what the commotion was. "I think it's okay, I'm going to check it out." He replied to the crowd's quiet inquiry. Then he went to their room with the others right behind him. What they saw was a quivering Bakura eying all of the faces at the door. He suddenly stopped shaking and his usual scowl graced his face again. "Another nightmare?" the pharaoh asked.

Bakura:

Bakura eyed the crowd cautiously before nodding in response. "Zorc again." He squeaked, glaring again at Marik outright. Marik didn't seem upset by it, in fact, he sympathized with the nightmares, he understood because even his darker self knew about and was fearful of Zorc. Slowly the crowd dispersed back to their rooms and own devices.

Yami:

"Phar-- I mean Atem, you coming back to my room or what?" Joey asked. Atem looked back at Bakura for a moment trying to decide what he should do. What would Bakura say?

Bakura:

"Hold up, I'll come with you guys. I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep." he replied knowing all too well that the pharaoh was worried about leaving him, "I may not have much in common with your friends, but I don't want to take away from your time with them. Just don't expect me to embrace their friendship speeches."

Yami:

"Haha. I'd expect you to say something like that." They went back to Joey's cabin right then.

Bakura:

All the while in that room, Bakura kept dosing off, yet he did not want return to the nightmares he knew he'd have. "Do ya have any coffee?" he asked Joey, eyes half closed while trying to fight sleep.

Yami:

"Yeah, help yourself, right over there." Joey said pointing absentmindedly to a pot of steaming coffee. He continued his conversation with Atem, they had gotten to the point in their conversation where they were remembering their strange adventures battling the Big Five and Noah in the virtual world.

Bakura:

"Do you have any instant?" Bakura grumbled. If there was one thing he learned to appreciate in this modern era, was fact that things were made with convenience in mind. Instant coffee was one of these marvels!

Yami:

"No, man. Just take a cup and pour from the pot." Joey said, "Now where we?...Oh yeah, remember the time we fought that freaky sea dragon thing? That thing was nuts!"

Bakura:

He felt like he was going to lose it. "What?! I must have instant coffee, in times like this, the only thing that comes even close to waking me in this condition besides instant, is espresso and I can't very well drink a whole mug of espresso!" He slammed his hands flat down onto the table.

Yami:

Atem knew Bakura had an explosive temper, but this was a bit small to make such a big thing out of! "Bakura, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll go back to our room, and just get your instant coffee." he said, wanting to head off the trouble before it could get bigger.

Bakura:

"Yes, good idea. I'll go with." He said getting up to follow after him.

Yami:

Joey said he would just wait for their return. He must not have figured it would take them long to return, but it would take them much longer than he or Atem expected, as Bakura locked the cabin door behind them. Atem's breath caught, he felt like it was happening again, that the rape and beatings were starting over.

Bakura:

He saw the fear in the pharaoh's face, and it felt like a knife in his heart. He wish he had known that the horrifying things he had done in the past would still effect his love like this, he felt like such a fiend for all of that. "Ou-sama, I'm not who I was, I will not hurt you any more. I-I-I need you. Yes, this was a plot to get you alone, but you should know I won't take you against your will. It's not a question of want! I need you right now!" He said, desire in his voice. He, a little more roughly than he intended, pushed Atem against the door, and brought his lips to Atem's, in a greedy manner.

Yami:

He was right. He knew this, he knew this to be true, Bakura would not hurt him. He was a bit shocked at the rough push, but his tension died, when his lips gently, but in a needy way, began kissing him. There was no fighting Bakura, he always got what he wanted, and, well... He didn't exactly want to stop either. He really did belong to the thief. Before he realized was he was doing, he had a hand down the thief's pants, and was not surprised at all to find he was already hard and growing harder by the second. it almost seemed as if Bakura was constantly horny, but lately, so was he.

Bakura:

He felt only for an instant Atem tense up, then relax into his hungry kisses. He let out a mewling, and needy whimper at the pharaoh's touch. This is what he wanted more than anything.

Yami:

Atem felt like an asshole for ditching his friends when he and Bakura would have all of eternity to screw each other's brains out, but he could really sense the urgency in the other's kisses. He broke those ravenous kisses right then to make the thief really whimper and moan, as he dropped to his knees.

Bakura:

Unzipping his pants, the pharaoh pulled out his cock, causing the thief to indeed cry out in pleasure. He tilted his head back, grabbing, almost pulling on the star shaped multicolored hair of the pharaoh. "Ah, aaaahhh. Damn Pharaoh, you are good at this!"

Yami:

Atem looked up from what he was doing and half smiled. Of course he was, he learned quickly, he had to in order to become the King of Games. This, to him, was another game, a quite pleasurable game, but a game nonetheless, but in the end, one he could never win, one he didn't want to win or control, one reserved for his thief king to wrestle control and victory from.

Bakura:

He was ready to take what was his once again. He pulled the pharaoh away from him and lifted him to his feet, beginning to methodically peel their clothes off before steering him to the bed again. He was too hot and geared up to even prepare Atem for him. He pinned him down. "I'm sorry, I know I promised not to hurt you, but I can't wait another minute, I need to be inside you right now."

Yami:

"It's okay, I know how you feel. I don't want to wait either, just... let me brace for it." he said. He quickly flipped up the blankets and clutched the sheets tightly, there was no reason to ruin the blankets for the sake of their lust.

"I'm ready now." he said waiting for the thief to pin him down again.

Bakura:

Bakura allowed him up to prepare then advanced, pinning him down again. He layed a few rough nips at Atem's neck before he actually pushed deep inside. He was surprised at the pharaoh's strength to keep from screaming, all he uttered was a choked grunt. He knew it must have hurt quite a bit, the pharaoh clenched up around him and squeezed his eyes shut. As soon as he relaxed, the thief began to thrust into the pharaoh.

Yami:

Sometimes he wished he wasn't so quick to let Bakura have his way with him. Now was definitely one of those times. It took a good while before the movements within him not only became more even and regular, but actually pleasurable. Soon he was crying out, not in pain, but in pleasure. If he weren't in love with thief, he wouldn't have let himself be tricked into this situation now. "Itja i sar yu." he spoke, using their long dead language. ((Please do not sue me if this Egyptian isn't exact, I found and used what I could.))

Bakura:

The pharaoh's words turned him on more if such a thing were possible. Bakura released Atem from the pinning position he'd had him in, more or less to see what he would do, and began to trail kisses along his chest.

Yami:

He couldn't help arching up with the sensual kisses placed on his bare chest. The cry that left his throat was one he was sure would wake the ones who were in bed at that time, but he also didn't care. "Faster please, Bakura." he whispered.

Bakura:

He loved seeing this side of the pharaoh, a side only he would ever see. Bakura's soft kisses moved slowly back up to the pharaoh's neck when the hushed lust filled whisper. His hands ghosted over the bare chest of Atem before going down to grip his hips, as he obediently obliged, thrusting faster and harder until he was lost in Atem's sweet deep toned moans.

Yami:

Atem loved the feel of Bakura's touch on his bare skin, and braced himself for what was coming when he felt the thief grip his hips that way. He sat up and buried himself in Bakura's embrace. His sounds of bliss slipping out louder and faster than before, unashamed of his need for this.

Bakura:

"Fuck! Atem, we have to slow down. I need this to last a while." Feeling the edge coming. He slowed considerably, hoping to not lose it too soon. He must have been much too desperate for this, it seemed it was like that too often nowadays.

Yami:

"I understand. Just please don't stop, Bakura. You feel so good." he said in answer. He held his love even closer, trying to feel every inch of Bakura, inside and out, burying his face in the other's hair.

Bakura:

"I won't Pharaoh, not until we're both satisfied." Bakura moaned. He was still damned tight, but it just turned him on more. He mingled back up to Atem's face, his lips. He parted them and began probing the other's mouth again.

Yami:

He closed his eyes slowly, sliding his tongue into Bakura's mouth, and swaying with Bakura's movements breathing heavily under the absolute assault of pleasure to his senses. He cried out when Bakura hit home, his head swimming in bliss.

Bakura:

Bakura kept their long kiss going a while longer before breaking it again. He longed to make Atem scream his pleasure again. He thrust harder into his lover, groaning out an animalistic cry of his own.

Yami:

Bakura's attempts to make him cry out again was working. A long loud moan after another tore from his throat, if this kept up, it would be over for him soon.

Bakura:

God, that voice of the pharaoh's just drove him wild! Bakura sighed a heavenly sigh, there was nowhere else he wanted to be but here in this moment. He lost himself in all of the sounds around him as he continued the practiced motions with the fervor of before. He didn't care anymore, he wanted to show his love, he didn't want to hold back, he wanted to feel the end.

Yami:

His breath quickened just as Bakura's pace did, the sounds of passion coming with it. The pharaoh tossed his head back and moaned. A little while later, he did cum, dripping with sweat and his own body fluids.

Bakura:

Bakura really did not want it to end, but he knew it would. And soon after the pharaoh came, did it. Once again, he was spent, and sent into weary exhaustion.

Yami:

Atem sat up and dressed, and moved onto another friend of his after a shower and the discovery that Joey had gone to sleep.

Bakura:

His sleep was a deep dreamless slumber this time, he didn't even hear Atem shower or leave. But would he awaken whenever the other returned? Bakura hoped so, no dream was as good as being with his Atem.

Yami:

After a few hours more of all of it, he decided to head back to their room, and get some sleep himself, he would have two nights more to do so before the big duel.

Bakura:

The next day came and the thief showered, dressed, and handed the letter he had labored so hard to write for Ryou the evening before, to Ryou himself, they needed to have a talk as well.

Yami:

When Atem had awakened, Bakura was already gone. He didn't really know what he wanted to do, but he knew he didn't want to stay there alone. They still had a couple of days until they would arrive, and he was sure Yugi had chosen all of the cards he was going to use, so he figured he should pay his hikari a visit.

Meanwhile, Ryou answered his door to see the thief standing there.

"Oh, Bakura. Please do come in." He said with a bright smile.

Bakura:

Bakura entered the room when Ryou moved aside. The first thing he did was hand the letter to his lighter half. "I'm really bad at speaking my mind when it comes to things like this, but I wanted an understanding between the two of us to be reached, so read that letter." he said.

Yami:

Ryou read carefully, quietly. His expression was hard to read, nearly impossible, a trait he picked up from the thief, no doubt. They were genuine words of regret, something he doubted Bakura felt often. He...he was truly touched.

"Apology accepted." Ryou replied, joyful tears in his eyes.

The pharaoh hesitated at the door to Yugi's cabin. Why was he so nervous?

Bakura:

Bakura was completely relieved to hear he was forgiven. He'd done some pretty rotten things to Ryou, taking the souls of his friends for his own amusement, it was wrong. After getting through that letter, he felt he could talk to Ryou now. He felt he would truly be able to rest peacefully when they could move to the other world.

Yami:

The two Bakuras continued to talk as the two Yugis began theirs. It was a long tough journey, and seemed as if it was only beginning toward its final end. "You've uh, already made your deck right? It's safe for me to come in, isn't it?" Atem asked. In a way, more than anything he wanted to see what Yugi had in store for him, but he also knew it would be more fun and challenging if he didn't know.

Bakura:

Ryou and Bakura were a little more alike than he had cared to think about before, and it was actually refreshing! When they ran out of things to talk about, he would have to catch up with Atem later, wouldn't he? Bakura wondered what the pharaoh was up to, if he had woken up yet. He had been so peacefully sleeping when Bakura had woken, that he didn't want to wake him.

Yami:

"Hello Pharaoh, yes, I'm done with my deck, we can talk.

"Good" Atem said. With that, the two began to talk of the many adventures they had together. This, he could feel, would probably be their last chance to speak like this. He would miss it, but he would carry those memories forever when he joined the others in the afterlife.

Bakura:

"Well I am glad that we were able to resolve things, and it was a nice talk, but I should get back to the pharaoh." The thief said with a genuine smile.

"Will you see me again before we arrive at... You know where?" Ryou asked. He didn't want another chance to get to know the real Bakura slip by him again.

"Count on it." Bakura laughed, ruffling Ryou's hair.

Yami:

Yugi and Atem were enjoying their talk too when suddenly there was a knock at the door, it was Bakura, no surprise there. Yugi motioned for him to enter, which he did, and Atem greeted him with a small smile.

Bakura:

The day finally arrived, each getting a chance at saying their goodbyes to everyone. Upon disembarking, they discovered that Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, Duke Devlin, and Yugi's grandfather were with Odion, waiting for them all. They were all there to watch the pharaoh's last duel. Bakura, himself admitted this would be quite the site to see, Yugi was quite a good duelist in his own right. He'd secretly watched Yugi duel Joey in one of their duels for fun at school, and had seen the boy had real skill for the game, enough to maybe allow them passage to the next life, he hoped so. There was the fact he's also had his own little chat with Yugi to make certain he knew how serious this whole thing was, that Yugi had to win in order to make sure Zorc could never come to earth, and if Yugi lost, it would be at least another millennia before they could move on, and the threat of Zorc's return always looming on the horizon of future generations.

Yami:

The pharaoh was nervous, he never thought this day would come so long ago when he first was united with Yugi, and even now Atem was having hard time believing they'd come as far as they had. The duel of the century was about to be played. Everyone allowed themselves to be lead down the stairs to the ancient shrine, and gateway to the afterlife.

On the shrine, the two Yugis shuffled their decks, and began to duel!

Bakura:

Bakura was confused about which one to cheer for, on one end was his lover, and he naturally wanted to cheer Atem on, but on the other hand was the one person who could set them free to their eternal rest, if Yugi failed to win, not only would it mean possible danger to the world yet again, but probable danger to himself. He had been a loyal servant to the Dark One before, vowing to bring him into the World of Light and he had not only gone back on his word, but outright betrayed Zorc, that demon wasn't about to let something like that slide. He needed this all to end here and now in this duel.

At this point it seemed as though the pharaoh was moments from victory, but things turned around several times, a really roller coaster of a duel.

Yami:

It was intense, standing there, the center of everyone's attention, he'd felt all eyes on him when dueling before, but this was a little unnerving, and the pharaoh was up to the challenge. It was quite impressive that Yugi kept coming up with all these different strategies to counter him, but how long could they continue like this?

Bakura:

It was amazing to behold. Yugi actually came up with a strategy to defeat the god cards! Even Bakura thought this to be near impossible to do, it was truly stunning. The question was, could Yugi keep it up?

Yami:

Again when it appeared like Atem had the edge, Yugi countered. After more back to back close calls, it was finally down to their last 200LP each. The pharaoh drew and activated Monster Reborn, his last ditch effort to try to win. He had promised to try his hardest in this duel, but figured now it was all for not... Until Yugi revealed that he had prepared for this too, and thus he struck and won the duel! At last, it was finally over, the pharaoh could at last go to his rest.

"Now, say your name, Pharaoh, and the gates will open to you." Ishizu declared.

"I am the son of Ahnknankannon(spelling it how it's pronounced), my name is Atem." he said, and at that, the doorway rumbled as it opened, "Well Bakura, are you coming?"

Bakura:

"Wha--?! You're leaving just like that?! Would you just take a look at all of these people you're leaving behind, don't you think you owe them a proper goodbye? I'm not going anywhere until you do, they're your friends after all!" The thief exclaimed. He said all of this in part because he was still in denial that Atem actually lost, and in part because he felt that the pharaoh did owe those Goody-goody friends of his one last curtain call.

Yami:

"You're right Bakura, I do owe them all a proper Farewell."

Addressing each and every one, telling them what strengths he admired in them. Joey for his lively spirit and bravery, Kaiba for his independent strength and respect, and so on down the line, until he reached the new King of Games, Yugi, talking once again about the things he learned from the teen.

"And lastly, even though I know you're coming with me Bakura, but you taught me nothing is what it seems and that anyone can change. That even someone that seems so twisted and dark can be redeemed and forgiven. Come on, I've said all I can say, let's go!" Atem chuckled, before walking through the gate, beckoning the thief to follow.

Bakura:

Bakura gasped and blushed when Atem addressed him. As the pharaoh walked though the gateway, he shed his modern day appearance, and returned to the regal look of his royal Egyptian self. Bakura gulped, Atem looked even more handsome than he had remembered him being. He quickly followed even though he knew the door wouldn't close without him, and just the same, his modern clothes and looks faded, his skin darkened, scar reappeared, and as the door was closing, he turned to see Ryou, Yugi, and the others, and said a simple, "We'll be back, I guarantee it!" His laugh echoed into the room just before it was cut off by the door rumbling shut. Everyone escaped in time before the shrine came crashing down, stone, Items, and all, on any of them.

THE END!


End file.
